


Baby Brother

by Whytewytch



Series: Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Loki, Gen, Toddler!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: Thor is jealous of his new "little brother".





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little vignette about Loki's growing up in Odin's house. As with "The Foundling", I have brought in a bit of mythology to play with the MCU. Baldur is a son of Odin and Frigg (Frigga). I have made him the eldest son of Odin and Frigga, Thor's big brother.
> 
> This chapter however, is unbeta'd, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.

“Mother, he smells funny.” Declaration made, Thor pinched his nose between his thumb and pointer finger, breathing exaggeratedly through his mouth.

Frigga stood at the changing table, cleaning Loki’s bottom. She glanced down in amusement at her toddler. “Of course he does, Thor, sweetie. He has relieved himself in his nappy—”

“That’s gross!” Thor’s voice was nasally from keeping his nostrils sealed.

Frigga chuckled as she disposed of the dirty diaper. “We all did the same as babies--even Baldur, even you.”

“I never did!” He stomped a booted foot on the floor. “Take it back!”

“Thor, one should never flinch from the truth.” She wrapped Loki in a clean diaper and took hold of his feet, laughing as she bent his legs and straightened them, first one and then the other, over and over, gradually increasing the speed. Loki giggled at the game, blowing bubbles as he locked his gaze on Frigga. She stopped, letting go of his feet, then swept her hand around over Loki, her fingers touching—magic tendrils of green and gold followed her motions. Loki’s eyes moved to the wisps and followed them in fascination. The baby squealed in delight.

Thor smacked his mother’s hip. “My turn, Momma. My turn!”

Frigga broke off the magic and glared down at her son. Loki snuffled and began to wail. Frigga sighed and swaddled the baby before picking him up. “Thor, you must be patient. And you must never hit someone just to get their attention. Especially not your mother. Do it again and you will go to bed without your supper.”

Holding Loki in her left arm, she reached for Thor with her right. The boy’s look was mutinous as he deliberately crossed his arms. Frigga arched a russet brow and snorted. She turned and walked slowly toward the door. “Fine. I was going to watch your older brother in his training with your father and the other young warriors, but if you would rather stay here in the nursery…”

Her hand had barely touched the door handle when Thor gave a cry and was almost instantly at her side, his little hand clutching at her skirts. His eyes were wide and beginning to water. “I want to go, Mother! I’ll be good, I swear.”

Frigga smiled at the boy, reaching down to muss his hair and chuck his chin. “I know you will, Thor. Come, let’s go watch Baldur, shall we?”

Thor’s tears dried up and a radiant smile lit his face as he followed his mother and baby brother from the room.


End file.
